Talk:Citadel: Kakliosaur Fossil
Jurassic park refrence. When Shepard tells the Salarian about the fossil he mentions he found it in amber and suggests cloning it, if this is not a clear Refrence to Jurassic park I don't know what is. I'm going to add a trivia section to it if thats ok. JediSpectre117 22:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Support --leet prog4mer 12:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I too support the fact. But I think the admins will have the final say. --NisansaDdS 15:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I must have overlooked this fact, but considering the specifics of it, along with the fact we have another JP reference in Kasumi Goto/Unique dialogue, I would not oppose this. After all, it was really JP that started this. And that is the book, not the movie. Lancer1289 19:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Probable Image Of Kakliosaur During Priority: Tuchanka, just after seeing the Kalros mural in the Catacombs, there is another mural depicting Krogan on large, 4-legged creatures that look like War Elephants. It is extremely likely this is a Kakliosaur. Someone should make a trivia section and list an image of this mural. StarkStone (talk) 21:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :That is speculation and not permitted. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Not Permitted"? Ha. Wikis are meant to spread knowledge. And based on evidence that has come to light, it should at least be considered by the Administrators. If I am merely "speculating", how is the above talk topic any different? They would both be "speculation". You find another image that fits the bill to the mark: "Ancient beasts the Krogan used as mounts to ride into battle". I rest my case. StarkStone (talk) 21:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Go see the image for yourself. You'd be abusing authority to directly deny something you've yet to see. The fact it exists in-game is grounds enough for consideration. I extensively viewed the mural. Four-legged creatures, Krogan holding ancient lances riding them, it fits the game's description entirely. Just because no one officially has said anything (IE from the game's creators) does not mean it is "speculation". And I'd imagine Administrators act like the Geth on these matters: try to reach Consensus. It would be wrong for rash decisions, especially if you have not examined it thoroughly. StarkStone (talk) 22:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Wow isn't that arrogant. And FYI, I am an admin here and that is not permitted under site policy. It doesn't say anywhere that those paintings are Kakliosaurs. So unless you are privy to information that we don't have, it will stay that way. :I would also highly suggest looking up how a wiki works as you are far from it. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't be so quick to assume those are kakliosaurs. It's not even certain that kakliosaurs are native to Tuchanka (from context in the quest, I assumed they weren't, though there's nothing definitive either way); if not, pre-spaceflight krogan art wouldn't show kakliosaurs. Even if they are native, humans on Earth ride a variety of animals -- horses, donkeys, elephants -- so there's no reason to assume that just because there's a krogan riding it, it must be a kakliosaur. Lancer is right: this is pure speculation. Diyartifact (talk) 23:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I will not start a debate I have no long-lasting ambition in finishing, however if you support other theories simply because your opinion says so, then at least see the image yourself. I've had other players of the game agree whole-heartedly: the image of Krogan riding armored, quadrupedal, large creatures, while holding primitive weapons seems indicative of descriptions. Do I know for a fact it is a Kakliosaur? No. Do YOU know for a fact the Kakliosaurs are a reference to Jurassic Park? No, you do not. So in all fairness, you really should not be so rigid. You jumped onto the bandwagon on the above theory (and it is a theory, could have been a reference to Dolly the Sheep and not Jurassic Park), but regardless. I encourage you to prove what a Administrator (IE, individual who holds and distributes power, still Human) should be: open and unbiased. If you still disagree, fine. You may be an Administrator: but the title is not a ticket to ride. You have to uphold it. StarkStone (talk) 01:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :StarkStone, don't you think you're taking this just a little bit too seriously? Sure, it COULD be an image of a Kakliosaur, but we don't KNOW if it is. There's a very good reason that this wiki has policies against speculation like that; I've been a member of Wikia for years and I've seen what happens to wikis that don't. You get trivia sections filled with mindless speculation that take up half the page or even require separate pages. That's what policies like these are trying to avoid. It's nothing against you; they're just trying to avoid potential page clutter and misinformation.--WouldYouKindly (talk) 01:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I will not speak again unless spoken to. It is clear where the power lies. StarkStone (talk) 01:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC)